


The Delicious Revenge of Majin Buu

by Super_Buffed



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Muscle Growth, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Buffed/pseuds/Super_Buffed
Summary: Some more Buu Versus Vegito kink stuff, this time from Majin Buu's point of view. Just a little something to go with these old pics I drew and to tide you all over until I finally finish my other two Vegito stories!Edit: Decided to seperate this one from my random Buff Vegito stories as it became a bit more involved than I had anticipated.It also feels more heavily vore focused than I had intended and a bit gross, so I figured I'd put it someplace where anyone who gets more squeamish at that sort of thing wouldn't have to see it.Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story, and if I should make it kinky/sexual, or keep it a bit more tame!
Relationships: Majin Buu/Vegito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong? Has your confidence finally dropped?"

A snarl spread across my lips. This arrogant fool had me at his mercy, and now he was going to mock me further?!

"It's not much fun being hunted down, is it Majin Buu? Being hunted just the way you hunted down our friends? Does it hurt?!"

"Curse you!" I shouted furiously, pain shooting through me as I began to tear myself from his idiotic energy beam. I shouldn't be hurting so much, I shouldn't be nearly so exhausted, but this saiyan... this fusion...

I refused to think of it, refused to imagine that he could possibly be more powerful than me. That he could possibly even defeat me.

No.

No, that would not happen. I wouldn't allow it! I will kill him. I will destroy every last trace of him from this galaxy! I would win, even if only through sheer rage.

I clutched to that rage as I pulled myself free, as my malleable flesh tore against the fusion's burning beam. The pain became nothing as I stared at his face, as it was swallowed completely by my fury.

My eyes were drawn to Vegito's mouth as he smiled.

My mind was consumed, every thought screaming for this idiotic weakling's destruction! How dare he laugh at me! How dare he turn me into a joke! This pathetic monkey was nothing next to the might of Majin Buu! I shook with pure frenzy as I glared at him, unable to look at anything but that fool's cocky grin, those lips that curled up with such defiance, such glee at my pain and anger...

Something surfaced amidst the raging tempest of my thoughts, something rising from inside the maddening fury.

An idea.

"I warned you..." I growled, still quaking with rage, but rage that would soon be unbottled completely. My anger had a purpose now... one directed entirely at exterminating the man before me, no matter what it took, "I warned you, not to make me mad!"

Suddenly I stopped shaking, my anger instead rocketing into the air along with my body. I began to stretch, to soar, my entire form melting into liquid, launching like a missile driven entirely by fury. A scream tore free from my throat, full of anger but triumph as well, a battle cry that echoed through the barren landscape and traveled with my liquid form.

As I flew through the air, circling above and around my opponent, I never lost direction. I knew exactly where I was going next, and as I plummeted back down towards the ground, my body stretched in a deadly arc, triumph filled me even more. I saw him below me, that wretched smirk finally wiped from his face as he gazed up at me in complete confusion.

He didn't understand.

In seconds it would all be over. In moments, he would be mine! My own lips were curling now as I continued to scream, a grin flowing across my liquified features; Vegito's own smile had disappeared completely.

Good.

I turned, plunging straight at Vegito's face.

A few inches more and I'd be putting that mouth to a much better purpose!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Buu's initial attack on his opponent succeeds, he begins to spread himself throughout the saiyan's body, preparing to seize his victory over the hero once and for all as he plans his next steps at destroying Vegito...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some interior views from Buu as he infiltrates Vegito's body that might get a bit gross/weird. Hopefully it doesn't put people off too much, but I decided to warn you all just in case!

I half expected to fail again. Half expected the idiot to pull some other trick out of his ass to foil my plans for him.

Instead he did nothing, not even closing his mouth as I dove right into it.

My leer spread wider as it was twisted and compressed by the saiyan's throat and sheer joyous pride. I had done it! There was nothing he had done to stop my victory, nothing he could do, and now it was assured! With every swallow, the fool cemented his own demise as more and more of me was guzzled down into his guts. 

My body had melted completely now, broken down entirely into nothing but pink sludge. Normally this power was put to other uses, letting me heal myself, allowing me to adapt and change as I absorbed and stole the power of other fighters. Now I was using it much more directly against my foe. This was me at my most basic form, held together only by my own willpower, bound by a purpose. At that moment, every drop of me was being driven by the hatred I had for Vegito, every atom held together, united and focused on his destruction! Every strained, gurgling gulp brought my victory ever closer to being secure!

As he swallowed me, I wondered if he could feel it, if he understood now. I wondered if he could taste the hatred, if his palette could sense his own demise as it washed through his mouth and filled his body from top to bottom. I hoped that he could.

I was spreading through him now, infesting him like a disease. My liquified body forced its way as easily past his stomach and digestive organs as it had down his throat, my form twisting and stretching down to the microscopic level to go wherever I wanted. I slid between muscles, oozed and flowed through veins, curled about organs in a flowing embrace. Within seconds I would be everywhere, and every inch of the so-called 'super' saiyan would be mine.

Even with much of me inside of him now, I could still savor his demise, my entire body sensing the world around it now, my sight no longer limited to one area of my form. I watched as the hero's eyes widened with shock as I barreled down his throat... felt his muscles tighten helplessly around me as I flowed between them with no resistance... tasted his adrenaline as it flooded past and through me, as his body filled with fear.

I could have contracted myself easily, pulled my liquified form together so that the hero could retain his slim body, but that wasn't the point then, was it? Instead I expanded myself from within him as the last of me plunged between his lips, bloating his body to disgusting proportions as I made my way inside. I wanted to see if he had the strength to resist, if his body was capable of storing so much power or if he would pop like a balloon... like the last idiot I had used this technique on. I had hated that man, almost as much as I hated Vegito, but he had paid. Maybe soon the saiyan would share in his fate.

The sound of ripping filled the air, but it was fabric, not flesh, that had made it this time. It would seem that fortune was favoring the saiyan, if only a little bit. His body was tough, strong enough to withstand my power from the inside and keep itself from tearing apart, but it was much softer in here, much more vulnerable. His strength would do him little good in the end...

The world finally grew dark as the very last drop of my body snaked past Vegito's lips, curling down deep into his guts to join with the rest of me. A gasp sputtered from his throat as I finally cleared it and breath returned to his lungs, warm air filling them as they expanded, pressing against me. The darkness lasted only a moment before I began spreading myself even further, working my way carefully into the more sensitive parts of his saiyan anatomy as I added his senses to my own. That fool Gohan's knowledge of the mortal body did me well as I worked my way throughout Vegito's body, making sure to avoid his squishier, more vulnerable organs while still holding them in a deadly embrace. I would have to thank the absorbed son of Goku, especially once I began to use that knowledge against his father...

I felt Vegito's heart pumping... faster and faster as he looked himself over. I looked with him, feeling the jolt of shock as it surged through him, the fear and anxiety he felt as he took in his bloated, naked form.

These emotions were delicious, and I delighted as I felt them through the saiyan's captive body... but not nearly as much as I enjoyed the one other emotion that filled him now, a delicacy sweeter than any candy I had ever tasted...

Shame...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now completely inside Vegito, Super Buu takes some time to enjoy his victory over his most fearsome foe...
> 
> With the once mighty hero now turned into a beefy blimp, it would seem the tables have finally turned in Majin Buu's favor!

"What the..?!" Vegito grunted.

A thrill overcame me as I felt the stupid ape's adrenaline spike even more just at the sound of his own voice! The timbre of his speech was just another side-effect of his new body, the saiyan's tone once so raucously confident now deepened substantially to mirror the hulking brutishness of his massive form. I had to laugh at his embarrassment, my fury subsided momentarily as I relished in the pain my opponent felt.

"Ahahah! I have you now!" I laughed, the vibrations of my voice through my liquid form forcing the fool's over-engorged muscles to bounce and quake like over-stuffed water balloons, "I've forced YOU to absorb ME! Now that's a twist, isn't it?"

Vegito's was still in shock at his predicament, his eyes wide, his mouth hung open dumbstruck. Soon he would surely begin thinking of ways to try and overcome my attack, but for now I couldn't help but relish in finally catching the cocky idiot off guard, "You've... you've made me... absorb you..?" He groaned stupidly, sweat dripping from his brow.

I cackled again, my body rippling against his stomach, bouncing up along each of his rocky abs as I climbed towards the overhang of his pecs, "That's right, you dumb monkey! But instead of you gaining my power, I'm leeching off of all of yours!"

Vegito's features twisted into a frown, a concerned grunt rumbling from his throat as he looked down at his pecs, watching them rise and fall heavily in front of him with every breath. I could feel the hot sun baking off of his naked body, warming every bare and swollen muscle, contrasting heavily with the coolness of his sweat as it dripped down every bloated curve. I knew he felt it too, I could feel the blood rushing to his face as it made him realize how huge he was, how exposed and vulnerable he had become.

And yet, there was something else buried under all that fear and shame, something that was slowly beginning to grow stronger... That steely confidence, that idiotic certainty that no matter what odds he faced, he'd come out a hero in the end, that he'd find some way, some how to save the day...

As his confidence grew, I could feel mine wither. Could he possibly find some way to repel my attack? No. I was sure of that. Even so, I had to stop this before it began, I had to smother that confidence before it could sprout into something that could give me trouble...

"Oh, I know what you're thinking big guy! But there's NO way you're sending back THIS meal! Heheheh..." I chuckled as I rippled my way towards his back, "Increase your power all you want... I'll only get stronger!"

I could feel Vegito's fear swelling again as he listened to my threats, filling every stretched fiber of his body. It was delicious! His doubts were overwhelming his confidence now as he began to realize just how fucked he really was...

"If you thought you were sick of me before saiyan..." I jeered, forcing the swollen muscles of his neck and back to quake with every word, rippling against his muscles extra forcefully so that pain and discomfort punctuated every syllable, "Just wait until I tear you apart from the inside! AHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every inch of his foe filled with his essence, Super Buu prepares to destroy Vegito from within. Despite his situation, Vegito remains as cocky and confident as ever, still holding out hope that this isn't his end.

"This was it", I thought, barely able to contain my glee, "This is when I finally destroy the 'mighty' Super Vegito once and for all!"

I imagined that he must have still looked mighty from the outside, to those who didn't understand what had happened to his body, what I had done to it from within. The once thin hero's powerful muscles were now colossal in size, making him look like an unstoppable titan at first glance, a gigantic and ferociously strong warrior capable of mythic feats of strength.

At first blush he might have still looked strong, but it wouldn't take long for any onlooker to see how false that impression would have really been. I wish I could see him in full, and not just from his own eyes, but I could feel enough of his bulk to get a good sense of his proportions and size. He was no statuesque hero, far from it. He was heavy, bloated, little more than a blimp. Huge muscles might give the impression of strength at first, but both Vegito and I knew very well how shallow that was. These saiyans had experience with similar forms, not nearly as huge of course, but were familiar enough with muscle growth to know how much the supposed benefit of strength cost them in speed, agility, even mobility at larger sizes...

Vegito was no longer fit, no longer powerful. The situation was almost delightfully ironic, in fact! His bloated muscles didn't make him strong... they made him weak, so wonderfully weak, and better yet, completely dominated by my own strength. I had completely humiliated my opponent the way he had humiliated me, and I had made him mine... Vegito wasn't a deadly warrior, he was a helpless, brutish beast.

I squirmed my way through his muscles, deciding just how best to tear them apart now, the finally end him just the way I had ended the last person I had used this on. He may have looked more like a brutish beast than a water balloon, but I knew he could pop just as easily as one.

Still I couldn't concentrate... still I felt a tiny bit of confidence left beneath his fear, his uncertainty... worse, I felt it growing stronger.

"So that's your plan, is it? Fill me up... then make me pop? Kind of pathetic really Buu, but I guess I shouldn't have expected more from you..." The hulking idiot chuckled.

'Pathetic'?! The fucking fool! Didn't he realize just how screwed he was?!

"What do you mean?!" I growled, my liquified form beginning to tremble with anger. Vegito felt this inside him... and I felt his amusement. He was provoking me, but I couldn't understand to what end. He was dead meat now, what was there for him to gain by making me even more desperate to destroy him? As I trembled with fury, I forced myself through his body, sending every bit of his nude form rippling, until finally I came to rest in his rump, sending his bare, bloated glutes wobbling with my voice, "I have you now! All of you! You've bit off more than you can chew Vegito, and I'm going to make sure that this time your overeating will give you much worse than a stomach ache, you fat pig!"

"Insults? Really?" He chuckled thickly, shaking his head, meaty neck muscles rippling as he turned back to look at his wobbling backside, "Is that what all this was about? You think you're humiliating me with such a dirty, underhanded trick? I think this says more about you than about me Buu..."

I tried to control my anger, knowing he was enjoying himself, but I couldn't. How arrogant, how stupid! He was about to die a painful death, and all he cared about was pride? He was defeated, and yet he still thought he was better than me?!

I stopped planning on how I would force him to burst... that was too easy now, too clean for him. I would not let him die thinking he had won... No.

If he wanted humiliation so badly, he was going to get it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting a little kinky between Super Buu and his new pet saiyan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: At this point, the story starts to get a little more explicit, possibly with some dubious consent occurring between Buu and Vegito. Also at the end of this chapter is a picture with some full-frontal nudity.

I began to laugh with devious glee now as I rippled through my new host, causing his back muscles to bounce all the way down to his massive glutes, "Oh Vegito, you stupid cow! I've barely begun to humiliate you!"

I began to flow through the saiyan's arm now, binding my fluid body tighter through his muscles, seizing them between my liquified form and gripping them even tighter than I had before. As I forced the fool's bloated arm to lift against his will, I felt the twinge of cold fear that rippled through him, heard his surprised grunt as he suddenly realized just how much I had gained from my attack... and how much he had lost.

"That's right you helpless beefcake! I'm in control now... heheheh..." I said, drinking in his fear and shock like sweet nectar, "I warned you that your power now belonged in my hands! Well I meant that quite literally!"

To punctuate this, I forced the saiyan warrior's still gloved fingers to close into a fist, squeezing them tight and forced his arm muscles to flex. I looked along his arm as his colossal bicep bulged, veins throbbing and pulsing beneath the skin as I pumped myself through them. Even more despair now filled the formerly thin hero, but still that confidence remained somewhere beneath it all, still alive. I ignored it, I knew it was merely stupidity, nothing more than the hope of a doomed fool.

"Hmph..." Vegito huffed, lips curling into a frown. I felt him stop resisting my movements, though something told me this was more of a retreat than acceptance. More of that pointless hope of his, I was sure I would snuff that out soon enough, "Looks like I underestimated you Buu... I guess you'd do anything to win, wouldn't you?"

I merely laughed at his petty insult, the words of a sore loser, "The point you keep missing is I already have, you thick ape! I do have to admit, you are right about one thing: Killing you so soon would be a waste!"

At this I flexed my liquified body once more, forcing Vegito's arm to bend straight, his palm held outwards at his side as I forced his head to turn as much as his bloated neck would allow so that we both could watch. I then channelled both the ki of my captive saiyan and my own through his body, gathering it in his open palm in a brilliant blue-white orb of energy before sending a mighty beam blasting from his hand, the lance of pure power striking a cliff face off in the distance and obliterating it completely. Vegito's face remained almost completely impassive and the cocky idiot said nothing, but I felt the dread fill his body, and the sweat that dripped from his brow.

"Nothing to say to that, super saiyan?" I laughed again, the hero only grunting, "I told you not to make me mad, but you just had to piss me off. I could have given you a quick demise, but you just had to force my hand! Well guess what? That was the last mistake you'll ever make, and I can guarantee that ultimately it will be quite fatal!"

I lowered the hero's arms back down to his sides, feeling his heart beat faster, his fear and anger mixing within him as I showed him just how much control I had over him, and how useless he was to stop it. He wanted humiliation? I was going to figure out just how to milk every last bit of shame from his hideously engorged body, even if it destroyed him!

"Tell me Vegito, do you think people would even be able to tell I was in control of you?" I sneered, sending his naked pecs bouncing, "All they would be able to see is this hulking brute, this beast of a man laying waste to their entire planet. Oh yes, I'm going to take this new body of mine for quite the ride! We'll level entire galaxies, destroy countless worlds, all using your strength... all with your power! Is that humiliation enough? To know that you've failed so completely that the universe you worked so hard, so desperately to save will know you as nothing but a cruel, cold hearted monster!"

For a moment, I paused to relish in his fear and anger... but the feeling wasn't nearly as strong as I had expected from him. What was the fool thinking?! Did he really think he could still win this? That he could somehow fight back when he had not even the tiniest chance?! His heart should have been filled with despair, and yet still at his core was that surety, that strength, that determination to survive!

"Well then! Still silent hero?" I grunted, sending his abs trembling, "Say something you dumb pig!"

The fusion frowned as he looked down at his pecs and then grunted, "Sure, it makes sense that you'd do all that, but did you really have to ruin my clothes? I rather liked them."

"What?!" I growled, feeling my anger rising up over my triumph once again.

"Your attack was weird enough, but did you have to make me naked too? If this is this the humiliation you had in store for me, I'd say it's a better plan than the one you've been babbling on about at least. I feel completely exposed! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were being some kind of pervert... but I really doubt you even know enough about that sort of thing, and you definitely wouldn't have any experience!"

I grunted in annoyance. What was this stupid ape talking about now?! I searched quickly through the memory of the saiyan Gohan, anger and embarrassment filling me in equal measure as I began to understand.

"That's not what this is about, you filthy monkey!" I growled, sending the male's exposed muscles rippling again and eliciting a chuckle from the massive fusion.

"Oh really?" He said, smirking, that disgusting arrogance once more returning to his voice, "I mean just look at what you've done to my body! All these big, sexy muscles? I think somebody has a secret fantasy! Tell me Buu, do you really hate me as much as you say, or do I have myself a secret admirer..."

"Shut your mouth you dumb baboon!" I roared, my fury reaching a boiling point once again. A part of me knew I shouldn't be so angry, that I shouldn't be listening to this fool when I had him so utterly defeated at last, but I couldn't help myself, "I'm punishing you! You're mine! I'm going to dominate you completely!"

The saiyan chuckled and shook his head at my furious words, "Hmm, how kinky! Stop it Buu, you're making me blush!"

I trembled with rage now, making his body shake as I rippled inside him. How dare he! I started to press against him from within, expanding my body throughout him, making his muscles swell and bloat even more, hoping to cause him pain. I laughed as I felt a spike a fear from the cocky hero, slowly continuing to force his body to engorge, bigger and beefier than before, "Keep talking you disgusting pig, and I'll send you to your grave!"

"Alright, alright!" The saiyan grumbled, panting from the forced growth, "But it's really a shame... I mean it would be pretty humiliating for me if you were really doing this sort of thing for your pleasure, and I'm sure it would be something you'd want to get a taste of yourself..."

I stopped forcing the hero's body to swell, pausing as I considered his words, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked and continued on, "Well, I'm just saying I doubt it's something you would have considered before, but now that you have the chance, I wouldn't mind letting you have some fun in here... I know by now that you probably feel what I feel Buu, everything I feel. You probably already can sense some of those more intimate things..."

As I thought it over, I began to feel flustered. When I had gone through Gohan's memories of his time with Videl, not only had it brought me a better understanding of such mortal things, but also another feeling... jealousy. Now I started to think about the more subtle feelings that Vegito himself felt at having me inside of him, the soft ripples of pleasure he experienced whenever I moved about inside of him, the excitement that sometimes mixed with his pain when he considered how exposed he was... and how massive he was. I had to admit, the idea was wonderfully tempting, but allowing myself to share such intimacy with such a hated foe would go against everything I had thus far felt for the saiyan.

But when else would I ever be able to indulge myself like this, with such a powerful fighter? He was quite a match for my power, perhaps he'd be able to match me satisfyingly in other ways...

"Well Buu? What do you say?" Vegito huffed softly as I found myself beginning to flow further down along his abs.


End file.
